1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly to an assembly for securing a slide rail.
2. Description of Related Art
Slide rail assemblies include two or more telescoping slide segments. An outer or stationary slide segment is mounted to a frame of a rack. An intermediate slide segment is movably attached to the outer slide segment. An inner or load-carrying slide segment is movably attached to the intermediate slide segment. However, the outer slide segment is mounted to the frame by a plurality of screws, which is inconvenient and time-consuming when one needs to maintain or replace the outer side segment. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.